


Pick-Up

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reaction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: You’re a terrible flirt.





	1. Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

Minseok is one of the hardest-working, most dedicated people you know. On one hand, you admired that part of him deeply. As a matter of fact, it’s those qualities, among others, that attracted you to him in the first place. But on the other hand, you knew how prone he was to overworking himself.

You liked to check in with him occasionally, just to make sure he was taking care of himself. But his responses had been far from timely the last few days. You could go hours without a message back from him, and more than once, you’d gotten a response in the middle of the night.

So, you figured it was time for you to be a bit more proactive.

You swung by Minseok’s favorite coffee shop and picked up his usual. Then, like the angel you were, you delivered it right to his front door.

Your face immediately softened when the door opened to reveal Minseok. He looked exhausted: his hair looked like he had run his fingers through it a few too many times, and dark smudges had settled under his eyes. But he smiled, soft and pleased, when he saw you.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside so you could enter.

You smiled at Minseok and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back and offering him the drink you’d bought.

“I got you coffee from your favorite place. I thought you’d need it.”

Minseok reverently took the coffee from you, removing the lid off so he could inhale the scent.

“Oh, Y/N,” he sighed, taking what appeared to be a downright rapturous sip of the coffee. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Of course I should have,” you said with a shrug. Deciding to make yourself at home, you went ahead and plopped on the couch.

Minseok took another pull from his coffee before focusing his attention back on you, a small frown tugging at his lips.

“Ah, but Y/N, you really shouldn’t have. I’ve been ignoring you in favor of work for the last few days. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

You just huffed and patted the cushion beside you until he got the hint and joined you on the couch. As soon as he was seated, you took the coffee from his hands and set it on the table so you could safely cuddle up to him.

“Nonsense,” you said, more soft than reprimanding. “I know how important your work is. As long as I know you’re taking care of yourself, I don’t mind waiting until you’re finished with what you need to do.”

You smiled, looking up at him with sweet eyes.

“Besides,” you continued, smile growing. “I got you coffee just because I like you a _latte_.” You snickered a bit as Minseok closed his eyes and groaned.

“You know what, maybe I should get back to work.” Minseok pretended to get up, but he fell back into the cushions when you made a noise of protest and refused to budge.

“Ah, you’re lucky, Y/N,” he sighed, settling in and bringing a hand up to rub your arm. “I like you a _latte_ , too.”

You smiled. “I sure am.”


	2. Suho

Somehow, you’d never thought that packing all of your belongings into a bunch of cardboard boxes could be this exciting. Then again, it’s not every day you move in with your amazing boyfriend for the first time. So you supposed that you had a good excuse for feeling a renewed flutter of butterflies in your stomach every time you stowed away another item.

To your credit, it looked like Junmyeon was feeling every ounce of excitement you were. Every time you looked up see how he was doing, he looked up from his own cardboard box and beamed at you.

Fortunately, your old apartment wasn’t too big, so between the two of you, things got packed up pretty quickly— even with you two making eyes at each other every other minute. Soon enough, you were standing with Junmyeon in the middle of your old living room, surrounded only by cardboard boxes.

“Thank you so much for offering to help me pack up, Junmyeon,” you said, wrapping an arm around his waist. His arm came up around your shoulders and squeezed.

“I wasn’t going to let you do this on your own, Y/N,” he admonished gently. “Besides, it’s not like it took that long anyway. All we have to do now is get the boxes out and clean the floors.”

You made short work of the boxes, and soon you were sweeping the floors while Junmyeon filled a bucket with hot soapy water for the mop.

“You know,” you said conversationally, “this broom kind of reminds me of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Junmyeon replied, glancing over at you. You stopped sweeping and straightened up to smile at him.

“Yeah, you sweep me off my feet!” The beauty of being with Junmyeon is that you could tell the lamest joke on the planet, and he’d still find it genuinely funny. This was no exception.

Junmyeon chuckled and moved to place a kiss on your forehead.

“You’re so beautiful _and_ you make me laugh. I can’t wait to wake up next to you every day.”

You smiled back, broom forgotten. “Yeah, me too.”


	3. Lay

You were lying on the couch watching television with Yixing when the new Jurassic World trailer started playing. You smirked a bit and glanced at Yixing, who was watching the trailer with rapt attention.

“So, does this mean you want to see it?” you asked. Yixing dragged his eyes away from the TV to look at you.

“Do _you_ want to see it?” he asked, a bit surprised. You shrugged. On one hand, you weren’t exactly thrilled to see the same story of dinosaurs versus humans played out for the fifth time. But on the other hand, this was just one of those franchises that was going to take your money until someone else came along and made an even cooler movie about dinosaurs. Besides...

“If nothing else, I suppose it’ll be a good research opportunity for you,” you teased, smirking.

Yixing just looked at you, eyes wide and innocent, face openly confused. You couldn’t stifle an affectionate sigh. It never ceased to amaze you how this man could spend 99% of his daily life being an absolute angel just to turn into some sort of devil when he performed on stage.

“Didn’t you say you were interested in playing a dinosaur if you ever acted?” you clarified. “This could be your chance to study dinosaur behavior and prepare for your future role.” Recognition sparked in Yixing’s eyes.

“Ah, you remember that.” He considered this for a moment. “I suppose you have a point. I really should prepare myself as much as possible for that opportunity.” He would have seemed perfectly sincere if the corner of his mouth hadn’t quirked up.

“Hmm, yeah. Maybe if you practice real hard with this movie, they might cast you as a velociraptor in the next one!”

Yixing shook his head fervently at that.

“Y/N, if I’m going to be any dinosaur, I think it has to be a t-rex!” To prove his point, he folded his arms like said t-rex and leaned into you almost to the point of falling, teeth chomping harmlessly on your shoulder.

“Okay, okay!” you cried, pushing him off of you even as you laughed. “Go big or go home, I guess.”

Yixing sat up with a smile and wrapped an arm back around your shoulders so you could resume watching TV peacefully. Still, your mind was still on Yixing’s little performance, and you felt a smile tugging at your lips.

“Hey, Yixing.” You waited for him to hum in acknowledgement. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

Yixing looked at you, frowning.

“How can you say that when I’m a dinosaur and I clearly still exist? I can’t kiss you now!”

But his eyes were sparkling the way they always do when he’s feeling mischievous, and he made no move to resist when you laughed and pulled him in for a kiss anyway.


	4. Baekhyun

You were supposed to meet Baekhyun at a nearby cafe during your lunch break. But then there had been a holdup at work, and now you were power-walking something fierce down the sidewalk, hoping that he wouldn’t have to wait too long for you.

You sighed in relief when the cafe came into view up ahead, but you pouted when you saw Baekhyun was sitting at a table already, looking around as if to find you. You picked up your pace a bit, eager to end his waiting.

But something sort of… went wrong in the communication between your brain and your feet as you approached him. Instead of stopping at the table and sitting down like a normal person, you kept on walking right past the table, completely aware of Baekhyun’s bewildered gaze following you.

A moment later, your brain finally caught up, and your feet came to an abrupt halt. You stood still for just a moment before turning around to look at Baekhyun again, inwardly groaning as you saw the playful grin stretching across his face. You knew he was going to tease you terribly for this.

So you might as well have some fun with this too, right?

Piecing together your dignity, you straightened your back and sauntered over to the table, leaning your hip against it with a cheeky smile.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past again?” you teased, feeling a lovely flutter in your chest when Baekhyun mirrored your smirk.

“By all means, you can pass by again. I get a lovely view when you do.” He fluttered his lashes at you and you laughed, bright and bubbly as you pulled out your chair and sat across from him.


	5. Chen

There were worse fates than being trapped in bed on a Saturday morning because your boyfriend turned into a cuddly octopus when he slept. The part of you that was restless to get up and start the day was blessedly small and easy to silence, so it ended up being quite peaceful to stay warm and snuggled up in bed, nothing but the sound of distant birdsong and Jongdae’s breathing against your neck to keep you company.

You were unaware of how much time passed, lulled into a half-meditative state by the gentle sounds of the morning, before movement from beside you pulled you back into full wakefulness.

Jongdae snuffled a bit and nuzzled further into your neck for just a moment before finally relenting to the pull of consciousness and lifting his head. He blinked blearily at you for a moment, his face close to yours. When he was finally alert enough to recognize that you were awake and staring right back at him, his face broke out in a smile so sweet it left you breathless.

“Good morning,” you whispered. “Did the sun just come out, or was that just your smile?”

Jongdae just groaned and dropped his head back down.

“It’s too early for this, Y/N,” he grumbled, voice sleep-rough and slightly muffled. But you could still feel his smile against your neck.

“It’s not early anymore,” you countered gently. “Come on, you. Release me so we can go make breakfast.”

You pushed at the arms that still encircled you, but they only pulled you in tighter. The mouth that had been smiling just a moment ago now busied itself pressing kisses to your neck. Your breath hitched when Jongdae found a particularly sensitive spot, and you tilted your head to allow for better access.

Okay, breakfast could wait.


	6. Chanyeol

Chanyeol, you discovered soon after you started dating, was an absolute romantic. He bought flowers, he remembered even the tiniest details about you, he serenaded you with his guitar— the works. And when it came to dates, this boy pulled out every creative and fun date idea he could think of.

His latest idea was ice skating.

Strapping razor blades to your feet and sending yourself careening across a patch of ice maybe wasn’t your first choice for a date, but Chanyeol had looked so genuinely excited when he took you to the ice rink that you just couldn’t find it in yourself to say no.

So there you were, as wobbly as a newborn giraffe, clinging to your equally giraffe-like boyfriend for dear life. But rather than be supportive of you during your time of need, said boyfriend was just laughing at you.

“It’s fine, Y/N,” he assured, not even complaining that you were squeezing the life out of his hand. “Let’s just try moving.”

It took a lot of coaxing and a few heart-stopping near-slips before the two of you were skating around the perimeter of the rink at a slow but reasonable pace. Your hand was still crushing Chanyeol’s in a death grip, but you had to admit that this was actually kind of fun.

You looked up at Chanyeol’s face. The breeze from your skating pushed his hair back just a bit, and his face was smiling and flushed from the cold.

Yeah, you thought, you could kind of get used to this.

Or at least that’s what you thought until another skater clipped your shoulder when passing by a bit too quickly, sending both you and Chanyeol flailing and crashing down on the ice in an unceremonious pile.

You groaned from somewhere underneath Chanyeol’s shoulder, dissatisfied at how intimately your ass had gotten to know the feeling of the cold, hard ice. For his part, Chanyeol scrambled to pull the two of you into a sitting position.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Chanyeol’s worried face was just inches in front of yours, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his guilty puppy eyes.

“Can you call a doctor? I think I sprained something when I fell for you,” you said, unable to resist. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and inspected your head for any sign of a bump.

“Yah, you don’t have a concussion, do you?” he asked. You could hear the real worry beneath the veneer of exasperation. You just snorted and pushed his hands away.

“I was flirting, Chanyeol. Now help me up and let’s get back to our romantic death skating date.”


	7. D.O.

You sat on a stool safely on the far side of the kitchen counter, your chin propped on your hand as you watched Kyungsoo bustle about. You had offered to make yourself useful and help him with dinner, and you had to feign disappointment when he waved you off with a smile. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy cooking— or, more accurately, helping Kyungsoo cook— but the view was just so much better from over here.

So you sat safely out of harm’s way and pretended to be more interested in what Kyungsoo was doing than the deft movements of his hands when he worked or the curve of his ass when he bent to check the contents of the oven. Honestly, there were worse ways to spend an evening.

“Y/N,” Kyungsoo called. “Can you come taste this? I feel like there’s something missing.”

Ah, and here was your other favorite part of watching Kyungsoo cook: he had you taste-test everything. You eagerly slid off the stool and padded over to where Kyungsoo was holding up the tasting spoon. You leaned forward to let him place the spoon in your mouth, humming thoughtfully as you mulled over the flavor.

“Maybe a bit more spice?” you suggested. Kyungsoo took a taste for himself and considered this.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

You supervised from behind Kyungsoo’s shoulder, watching as he added some chili flakes to the mixture. You waited expectantly for him to turn and offer you the spoon again, but your expectancy turned to mild concern as you noticed that Kyungsoo seemed frozen in place, his expression looking oddly uncomfortable.

“Kyungsoo, what’s—?”

You were cut off by the sound of Kyungsoo’s sneeze. You blinked in a surprise for a moment before chuckling.

“I’d say ‘God bless you’, but it looks like he already did,” you teased, wiggling your eyebrows at Kyungsoo and giving him an exaggerated once-over.

He snorted and ducked his head to hide his smile.

“Just taste this and let me know if it’s okay.”


	8. Kai

There were only so many times you could reread the same sentence in your book before you had to admit that you just weren’t going to get any more reading done.

It was a languid afternoon, warm and thick, and you were sprawled across the couch, leaning into the breeze of your fan. Beside you, Jongin was sprawled just as inelegantly, eyes glued to the TV as he played his current favorite video game. Usually, you were content to spend time together just doing your own thing, but you were overheated and restless this afternoon.

Finally abandoning your book, your eyes roved around the room in search of something more entertaining. Your eyes rested on the fan for a moment before quickly losing interest. Then, they dragged over to the clock to watch the steady ticking of the seconds hand. This lasted a good half minute before you lost interest in that, too, and invariably ended up focusing on the most interesting thing in the room.

Jongin’s gaze was intent on the screen, and you guessed from the way his brow occasionally furrowed that he was currently working through a difficult spot in the game. Your eyes soaked in the details of his form, wandering down the smooth expanse of his neck to his broad chest and then down his strong arms to his clever and capable hands. You were just beginning to wonder how his long legs would feel wrapped around you when he finally spoke.

“Y/N?” His eyes hadn’t even flicked away from the screen for a moment, but you weren’t particularly surprised to realize that he felt your stare.

“I think there’s something wrong with my eyes.” And this time he did turn to you, alarmed. “I can’t stop staring at you,” you finished, mouth quirking into a smile. Jongin somehow managed to look bashful even as he smirked back at you.

“Do you want me to stop playing? We can find something to do together if you’re bored,” he offered generously. Your eyes wandered back down to his legs.

“You know, I did have a few questions you could help me answer.”


	9. Sehun

It looked predominantly blue with some yellow splotches. Or was it predominantly yellow with blue splotches? You squinted your eyes and tilted your head, trying to gain a better understanding of the painting in front of you.

Modern art had never been your strong suit, but an afternoon of wandering around downtown with Sehun had turned into an impromptu museum trip, and here you were, trying to decipher the meaning of colors.

You shot a glance to your side to see Sehun staring intently at a sculpture that was made out of an old car door and metal scraps. You honestly couldn’t tell from his expression if he was just as puzzled as you were or nearing artistic enlightenment.

The museum was hushed around you. Other people milled about, the tapping their footsteps on the hardwood floors echoing against the tall ceilings above. But there was little conversation here— just contemplation as people soaked in the art.

You fidgeted restlessly, resisting the urge to ask Sehun— or anyone— what the large pile of still-drying clay in the middle of the room _meant_.

Noticing your restlessness, Sehun shuffled over to stand next to you and gently bumped his shoulder against yours.

“What do you think of this place, Y/N?” he asked softly. From the way his eyes scrunched just a bit in amusement, he knew exactly how you were feeling. You huffed quietly and bumped his shoulder back.

“What do you think about this place?” you countered, surreptitiously eyeing a nearby guard to make sure you weren’t going to be reprimanded for speaking. It wasn’t like you were in a library, where you were expected to be quiet, but it still felt wrong to disrupt the silence of this place.

“I think I’d rather be drinking bubble tea right now,” he admitted easily. He looked longingly at his phone and shot his own glance at the guard, as if he wanted to take a picture but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

You perked up immediately and laced your fingers with his.

“That can be arranged,” you said eagerly, just a hair too loud as you started to pull him in the direction of the exit.

Sehun chuckled and trotted a bit to catch up with you.

“So you didn’t like it at all?” he asked. You shrugged.

“An entire museum, and you were the finest piece of art in that place.”

He smiled, sweet and crescent moon-eyed.


End file.
